


Innocence

by AgentOregon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOregon/pseuds/AgentOregon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha realizes a secret behind Theta's colors and trusting nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

"Counselor." The Director's voice echoed throughout the dark control room. "Please bring Theta online."

"Yes, sir," the Counselor replied calmly. His fingers flew over the data tablet in his hand.

Blinding beams of light shot out from the A.I. unit. When the light faded, a small hologram flickered in front of the two men.

The tiny figure took the shape of a soldier's armor, different segments glowing blue and red.

The Counselor started and glanced quickly at the Director, who motioned to him -- _Not now._

"What…where am I?" The A.I.'s voice resembled that of a young child. He looked side to side frantically, his tone panicked. "Who are you?"

"Calm down," the Counselor said soothingly. "We are here to help you."

The A.I. projection faced him. "But who are…" He stopped, putting a hand to his head. "Who is…"

"Now, now." The Director finally spoke. "Do you know your name?"

The A.I. hesitated. "Uh…I'm -- Alpha? No --"

"No, you are not Alpha." The Director's tone grew stern. "You are Theta."

"Theta," the A.I. repeated. "I remember now." He paused again. "I'm confused…where is Alpha?"

"You will not be seeing Alpha anymore," the Director said coldly.

Theta froze, staring at him. "Okay," he said timidly.

"Please, sir." The Counselor addressed the Director softly, his gaze fixed on Theta. "This one is different. We must be gentle."

The Director nodded slowly. "You are right, Counselor." He leaned in towards the projection. "Theta. We will be taking care of you now. You will meet someone very soon whom you will be able to help immensely."

Theta straightened up a bit. "Someone needs my help?"

The Counselor nodded. "Yes, Theta," he said comfortingly. "You will provide great support to him."

The tiny figure glanced down, kicking his foot against the invisible floor. "Well…that sounds cool. I can do that."

"Good," said the Director. "You may rest now, Theta."

"Okay…I'm pretty tired," Theta admitted shyly.

"We will see you soon," the Counselor assured him gently.

"Log off, Theta," commanded the Director. The hologram faded away.

"Director." The Counselor's voice was cautious. "His colors were…unusual."

"Counselor, this is not the time for theories and speculation," the Director reprimanded. "Theta will be employed immediately. Prepare North for surgery."

"Yes, sir."

As the Counselor raised a finger above his data tablet, another projection flashed before them.

"Alpha," the Director said, his voice tense. "Your services are not required at this time."

"Okay, okay," the A.I. said briskly, "but you noticed, right?"

"Of course I did," the Director snapped.

"And you're not -- y'know, interested? At all?"

"Yes, I am, Alpha, but this is none of your concern."

"But what if the freelancers notice? You don't think they'll make the connection?"

"They do not know enough about the project to make that association," the Counselor replied calmly. "I have confidence the Director has control of the situation."

"Theta is our first A.I. containing the 'trust' quality," the Director explained coldly. "And we are describing it as such -- it is 'trust,' not 'innocence.'"

"But it _is_ innocence!" Alpha insisted, his holographic form tensing with frustration. "That's why he has those colors! He's a symbol of the reds and the blues -- the innocent soldiers that Project Freelancer destroys. Don't you think anyone else will figure that out? Especially the other A.I.'s. Delta will know --"

"That is enough, Alpha," the Director's voice boomed. "You are not required to retain this knowledge."

Alpha's hologram flickered. "But --"

"Alpha, delete all information regarding Theta's connection to the simulation soldiers."

"Sir, if you would just --"

" _Alpha._ That is an order."

Silence. 

"Task complete," Alpha said emotionlessly.

"Log off."

The hologram flashed and was gone.


End file.
